Vegeta is sick of waiting
by Gruffalo
Summary: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. And in my case, that wasn't true... anyway, rating is no joke as it is very lemony. Contains freaky stuff.


**Vegeta is sick of waiting  


* * *

Warning. Siiigh. Very lemony. I can't write lemon... So, yup. Um. Tell me how I did? Even with lack of, sigh, plot. YAOI too. :/  
**

* * *

The age gap never bothered him, it never bothered me either. But, the others... they would think differently. He was male, I was male. He was pure, I was... not. And those factors were the reason we would never speak of _'us' _to anyone.

I could never, ever say I _'loved'_ him. I refused. He was some weak brat, a no-good child, of my arch enemy. And still... I didn't know why I was fascinated with the boy.

It was long after I arrived on Earth that I started to notice him. I had always known that he was strong –for his age, of course. But when Cell appeared, the boy showed immense strength that even I was bewildered. At first, I considered that my interest was based around the fact that I would have been proud to have him as my son. But hell, I couldn't even love my own brat –never mind Kakarot's kid.

I pushed that idea aside when the boy saved me. He sacrificed his arm to save me. My own arrogance and hot-headed actions nearly coast my life, and his. How foolish...

When he was lying on top of me, after Cell's attack, I was barely conscious. Yet, I was still aware of everything. He was crying, tears soaking my spandex suit. It was a little awkward. He was barely conscious too, but I knew he could still move. Even though the attack hit him straight on, he was in better condition than me!

How pathetic.

How could I not see how strong this child was, and how weak in comparison I was?

For that fleeting moment, I didn't want him to move. I was sure he didn't want to move either, as I noticed how tightly he was holding on to me.

That's when I realised that I was more than 'interested' in him.

Five years later and I was still fascinated with him. He was no longer that little boy, but rather a growing teenager...

* * *

_Five years later..._

Gohan felt the prince resting his chin on his shoulder, leaning into his neck possessively. Vegeta then whispered something into his ear hollowly, and licked his neck tenderly before kissing it. Gohan had missed what he had said, but shivered nonetheless. Just the tone of his voice made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

He had never seen the man like this... and he didn't like it.

Screams and protests begged to be released in the form of cries for help. But no, his mouth refused to form words.

Vegeta's hand found its way to his zipper, and Gohan had never felt so scared in his life. Not with Frieza, not with Garlic Jr.

And not even with Cell.

Slowly, the hand unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants, and rested itself on Gohan's crotch -thankfully, over his underwear. Heat rose to the hybrid's face and he turned a bright shade of red. The warmth from Vegeta's hand made the teenager stutter for breath.

"Ve-Vegeta... Stop it!" Although quiet, he still managed to say something that Vegeta should have been able to pick up.

The prince played ignorant and if anything; the kisses became rougher and rougher. Then teeth became bared and Gohan felt his skin being nipped and tugged at. The biting soon became harsher- his neck reddening as each second passed and fresh blood streaming down his neck.

And soon, Vegeta's hand was on the move again. This time; it rose upwards and circled his abdomen, before thrusting the teenager into his body forcefully. Gohan released a yelp in shock when he felt something dig into his lower-back. Something hard and rather large –Oh, this was not good...

"Vegeta! Stop! Please!" he exclaimed, his eyes prickling with stubborn tears. "I'll train, okay? I'll train!"

"I don't care about _training_..." he hissed from behind, now that he had eventually released Gohan's bleeding neck. He swirled the hybrid round and Gohan found himself staring into the lustful eyes of the Saiyan. "I'm sick of waiting for a brat like you to grow up."

He then crashed his lips onto Gohan's.

Vegeta had stolen his first kiss...

... And he had an idea that this wasn't the only thing he was going to steal.

The Son tried pulling away, but despite his best efforts; Vegeta was just too strong. Now, he wished he had been training in these times of peace. He continued to suffer the man's violent attempts at trying to plough his lips apart with his surprisingly strong tongue. Soon, he could almost see the steam escaping through the Saiyan's ears –he was losing patience with Gohan.

He snatched himself away from the teenager and glared.

"As your prince, I demand you to open your mouth!"

Gohan felt taken aback by such a statement. Since when did Vegeta refer to his royalty? He hadn't done that in years. So the half-breed could only return the scowl.

"As my whaa?!- Umph!"

Vegeta choose his time to strike.

Gohan shuddered as his tongue collided with Vegeta's. He tried batting away the prince's tongue with his own, but only noticed that Vegeta became even more determined to claim dominance. With all his effort, he even tried pulling away again; but he was tired and this was draining him even more so.

Those tears that were sheltered in his eyes began to fall freely. Panic began to ensue and his breathing became deeper. And it could only become worse...

Vegeta's hand was back on the prowl. So it decided to take refuge back in Gohan's pants... but, this time, in Gohan's boxer shorts. From the shock, the hybrid even managed to stumble backwards –dragging Vegeta along with him; causing the two of them to fall to the floor.

The prince _still _didn't stop.

Lying beneath the man, Gohan became trapped and suddenly claustrophobic. There wasn't even any room to shuffle around, and stupidly enough, he had landed on his own hands –leaving him completely free to exposure.

Vegeta took advantage of this and he allowed his hand to explore the contents of Gohan's boxer shorts. He then stopped kissing only long enough to smirk at what he had obtained in his grasp.

"No! PLEASE! Vege-"

He was interrupted again by those forceful lips.

Vegeta stroked the limb possessively and softly. But Gohan knew what was coming next. The stroking became faster and rougher; like the kissing had. And his whole hand had now encircled the appendage. Gohan, then and there, began to hate himself as he felt his fear turn into pleasure.

Such beautiful, beautiful pleasure.

And still, more tears slipped from his ebony eyes.

Gohan had never experienced something like this, and he couldn't help himself from finally joining in with the kiss, stretching his mouth open wide and investigating Vegeta's opening with his tongue. The hate for himself began to double as the seconds passed, but the lust for the kiss began to triple. And soon, he realised he was in full bliss.

And damn, did he feel bad.

It was both horrible and heavenly as the prince didn't cease his quick moment with his hand. However, it was traumatic for the teenager when he felt a certain area stiffen.

..._It _was hardening.

But... but this didn't mean he liked men –and especially not Vegeta. Right?

Vegeta broke the kiss, leaving Gohan a little concerned as he panted for air. If he stopped kissing, that meant there was something else the man wanted to do. The teenager felt sick to the stomach once more, and now that the Saiyan had halted in giving him that delightful pleasure –he felt guiltily ashamed of himself for feeling so turned on.

"At least you enjoyed _that_." His arrogant voice sounded, another smirk edging onto his face. "I've been waiting far too long. I was going to wait until you were eighteen and supposedly legal, but... well, I guess I'm just impatient."

Gohan's heart stopped. "Y-you were waiting? What?"

The older of the two's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "I _was _waiting."

"Stop it, Vegeta! Please, I w-won't tell Bulma or my mum. I won't scream-"

"No one would hear you anyway. It's a soundproof training area, and it's locked. You're alone and trapped."

Just as Gohan was about to beg some more, Vegeta flipped the half breed onto his stomach and loosened his spandex suit. The Saiyan ignored the teenager's tears and whimpers and freed his own appendage from his clothes. Gohan silently cried and Vegeta could only smirk for it.

The young man felt his shoes being snatched away from him, followed by his pants, and then boxers. The cold floor against his hard limb felt cruel, and the sixteen year-old knew he could only pray for this to be over.

He was then dragged up and slammed over the computer of the GR, the computer's buttons painfully digging into his crotch. Warmth soon engulfed his body, though, as he felt Vegeta slide up behind him. The Saiyan prince then whispered something again, and he missed it once more.

But he didn't miss it when he felt something sharp and painful being rammed into his entrance. He screamed out, oh how he screamed. So many more tears ran down his cheeks, and he wasn't afraid to cry. Vegeta's thrusting became faster and he felt the pain decrease every time the man did it. And pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Even more pleasure than before.

Gohan was disgusted, but let himself enjoy it for the time being. He would hate himself later.

It wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. Groans escaped through his lips as he attempted to beg Vegeta to stop. Yet, only little lustful moans were released. He was totally amazed with how much he liked this –how much he secretly wanted Vegeta to continue.

However, the prince did eventually stop and Gohan was very shocked to find himself wanting more. Vegeta moved away from the teenager and laid down where he was; exhausted. Gohan followed suit and leant against the computer, his chest rabidly rising up and down.

Gohan's eyes began to flutter. And slowly began to close... he was no longer awake to the world...


End file.
